


Pleasant Thoughts

by Mageless



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, it was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageless/pseuds/Mageless
Summary: Sophie in London, imagining Nate’s ambush a little differently.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Kudos: 2





	Pleasant Thoughts

Sophie was in London, and she wasn’t running away. She was on a voyage of self discovery, and if that just so happened to punish Nate for being a pain in the arse, then that certainly wasn’t her fault. He had been a drunk honest man and a sober thief and she had loved him, and now all that was left was for him to figure out he loved her. 

She estimated a minimum of one year before his brain even approached the subject. For a genius the bastard could be bloody thick, and so for now she decided to enjoy the sight of Big Ben from her window, the loud chiming of the tower interrupted by a knock at her door. Reluctantly she approached it, mentally clocking that her nightgown was decent before she took a glance through the peephole. 

Well. She hadn’t been expecting that. 

Nathan was stood there, looking practically nervous -or as nervous-looking as he could manage- as he brushed the lapels of his coat and fidgeted as minutely as possible, trying his hardest not to give the game away even when there was no game to give. Sophie pulled the door open with a gasp, her heart in her throat as she thought about what him being here meant. Was the team okay? Had somebody been hurt?

“Who’s dead?” Not the first thing she thought she’d be saying this morning, but the question took precedent, and Nate didn’t seem to mind. If anything he looked happy, drinking in the sight of her as he subtly pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind him without taking a moment to look away from her. 

“Nobody is dead.” He assured, taking a step forward so suddenly that she ended up stumbling back, feeling weirdly on edge. “I just... needed you” he muttered, glancing darkly as the patch of her orange nightgown that had fell open when she stepped backwards, revealing... “Nate!” She screamed, covering up the blunder with one hand whilst attempting to hit him with the other, but the man managed to catch her wrist before she even got close and at that point, she was at his mercy. She didn’t know what he was looking for, but for a moment or two Nate searched her face, her eyes for... something before leaning in for the kiss, giving her all the time in the world to refuse him because he knew absolutely that she wouldn’t. Everything was silent and intense and for a moment she felt even her seasoned grifter mind go blank, and then she brushed her knee between his legs, giving him a sharp bite on the lip and a sensuous smile as she pulled away, her composure retained as she walked calmly to grab the glass of water on her bedside table. 

“I’m not coming back.” She informed him, taking a sip as she sat down, almost resigned in the leather armchair nearby. Nate modded, his hands transitioning from her waist to his sides to his coat pockets, and then finally back to his sides again, where he crossed them in a sort of petulant defiance. “And I’m not leaving.” 

Zugzwang. Any move she made at this point would end badly for her, but she had to make a move anyway. Sofie looked down at the water in her glass, swirling it ever so slightly so that she could watch the whirlpool that formed. Suddenly, she wanted a drink. If anybody was going to do that to her it would be him. By the time she had glanced up, Nate was sat on the bed, his back against the wall. Not inviting, just... waiting. Letting her make a decision on her own time.   
  


she finished her water, and kept her eyes firmly off of the mini bar in the corner of the room. Then, silently, she surrendered herself to the situation, sliding off the gown and glaring at him. Nate smirked, knowing he’d won, but she took equally victory in the sheer amount of awe on his face, the gleam in his eye.   
  


Then she woke up, swore to herself and threw open the curtains, trying to ignore the glare of sunlight in her eyes:  


and then, of course, there was a knock on the door. 


End file.
